


care

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Jo Byers - Freeform, Someone Finally Taking Care of Jonathan, Trans Girl Jonathan Byers, Trans Jonathan Byers, byers family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Jo always seems to be taking care of Will. Will decides to turn the tables.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Will Byers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	care

A soft knock carries over Jo’s music, and her door eases open. She sits up and turns to see Will peeking around the door.

“Hey, Will. What’s up? You okay?”

Will nods. “Are you?”

“What?”

“Can I sit down?”

Jo gestures at the bed in welcome, and Will sits down beside her.

“I wanted to see how you were doing. You spend all your time checking on me and making sure I’m all right. But I don’t think anyone does the same to you. So are you?”

Jo laughs. “You’re sweet, kiddo.” She pauses in thought for a moment. “I don’t know if I’m okay, but I’m working on it.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jo sighs. “That would be nice.”

Will stands up. “Give me just a second.” He walks out of the room, Jo watching him go, and returns a minute later with a cassette tape, a bag of chocolates, and a hairbrush.

“What’s this?”

Will gestures with each item in turn. “Well, Mom always used to brush our hair when we were upset, so I’ve got the hairbrush. I’ve got chocolates because, well, who doesn’t like chocolate? And, um, you’ve made me like twenty mixtapes, and that’s where I get all my music taste, so... I tried to find some songs you maybe hadn’t heard. Is that okay?”

Jo gets up and ruffles Will’s hair, then pulls him into a hug. “Thanks, Will the Wise.” Will hugs her back, arms wrapped tight around her waist.

Will pulls away and inserts his tape into the cassette player. As “Lake of Fire” starts over the speaker, he sits cross-legged in the middle of the bed and gestures for Jo to sit in front of him.

Jo sits, and the bag of chocolates is pressed into her hands. As she unwraps one, Will pulls the brush through her hair.

“So, tell me,” Will says, “what’s going on with you?”


End file.
